


The Girl with the Pudding

by douchecasters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchecasters/pseuds/douchecasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hary's kinda into his best friend and makes a stupid mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Pudding

Harry’s POV

I piled my hair up into a quiffy thing in the mirror of my foyer before walking out the door.

“Harry Edward, where are you going?” my mum called from the window in the kitchen.

“To Rachel’s…can I go, mum? Please?” I pleaded her. She had invited me over for some pool and record listening which I was up for any day. My mum smiled slightly at me and nodded.

“Sure, hon. Tell Rachel I said hello, yeah?” I nodded and waved goodbye before climbing into the hand-me-down pickup truck I received from my dad.

Maybe, since I’m only sixteen, I’m too young to call it love. But whatever I felt for Rachel, it was way stronger than a crush. And maybe if I said it was love, then I would be putting myself through a lot of hell. So I’m just going to stick to saying that I really, really, really, really liked Rachel. I had known this girl for well over ten years now. We met when her cousin, Lauren, moved in next door to me. Rachel was over and helping her bring her Powerpuff Girl toys up the driveway when the box broke and they all spilled out. I helped them clean it up and carry it inside, and we kind of just stuck after that. Then, we all ended up going to the same kindergarten class together. We were our own special bunch of nerds and that’s the way we liked it.

As I drove passed Lauren’s house, she was stepping out of the front door.

“Hey Doyle!” I yelled with a cheeky grin out the window. “You coming to Rachel’s house tonight? I can give you a ride.”

“No, going to see Jonathan tonight,” she blushed. I raised my eyebrows and gave her a devilish grin. She just gave me a subtle middle finger and I laughed. “But you have fun, Hazza.”

“You too, and if I come back and your car is not out here at eleven you are in big trouble, missy.” She waved me off and climbed into her car before blasting some really loud music.

I drove down the road for about twenty minutes contemplating how to greet her. I don’t know why it always makes me nervous. But it happens every time I go there, and there have been a lot of times.

“What’s cooking, good looking?” I asked myself and I just shook my head because that was lame and cheesy. Then again, Rachel liked cheesy and lame. So I don’t know maybe. “Hey, Rach,” I said practicing my smile. Damn it, I hate being nervous all the time.

I didn’t live too far from Rachel. It was only about ten minutes so I had run out of time to practice my speeches. I stood at the doorway after I rang the doorbell for an answer. I heard Jazzy, Rachel’s boxer, barking and I smiled. It’s been a while since I’ve seen the pup. I heard footsteps on the other side of the door so I waited as the door swung open. When it opened, Bret, Rachel’s older brother, was standing there and smirked at me.

“Hey Harry,” he said opening the door and offering me a quick high five. I was on good terms with pretty much everyone in her family and I was pretty close with all of them so I was completely comfortable.

“Hey, Bret, Rachel home yet?” I asked him. She told me she had softball practice today and that she was running a few minutes late but I didn’t mind waiting.

“Nah, man, she was still at practice when I talked to her about ten minutes ago.” I nodded and he clapped his hands together. “But Sara is downstairs if you wanted to hang out there.”

“Eh, I’ll be alright. I’ll just wait for her to get home.” He nodded at me and grabbed a bag of crisps before running downstairs. I lounged across the couch, remote in my hand and started flipping through channels. I laid there for a while thinking about the records we were going to listen to and how many pool games we would play and how I would probably beat her. I wish anyway. But she was always better at it than me and I hated that.

I don’t remember when I fell asleep but I was awoken by Rachel poking at my sides as she set her bum on the side of my thigh, smiling down at me.

“Good morning, sunshine,” she smiled at me and I curled into the back of the couch.

“Shh, I’m sleeping,” I murmured.

“Well, then who am I supposed to play pool with?”

“Slim,” I suggested. Slim was Brandon, Rachel’s other older brother.

“Yeah, okay,” she noted rhetorically and I laughed.

“Alright, alright,” I sighed getting up. She smiled at me and pulled me to my feet before spreading her arms out.

“What?” I asked her.

“Gimmie a hug,” she said in that agitated voice she used on me sometimes. I smiled trying not to blush as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as hers snaked around my waist. We rocked back and forth and I placed a very subtle kiss to her forehead. I wouldn’t even call it a kiss. It was more like a graze across the hairline with my lips, if you will.

“There, ya happy?”

“A bit, yes.”

“Good, now let’s go so I can beat your ass in pool.” I smirked at her and she scoffed.

“You’re going down, Styles!” she shouted racing down the stairs. I followed behind her and tried to jump the last two steps but ultimately fell flat on my face.

“Shit,” I muttered under my breath and I heard Rachel trying to stifle giggles. I stood up and shook my head and combed my fingers through my hair quickly. “I meant to do that,” I said after a moment. She just giggled and rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think you did.”

“Yeah I did! I wanted to make you laugh,” I gave her a cheeky smile and she blushed a little bit. She was so pretty.

“Cheeky, but that will get you nowhere. Here,” she said tossing me a pool stick. “I’m breaking and you rack ‘em up.”

“I wanna break,” I protested.

“You suck at breaking, Hazza,” she countered. It was true; I did indeed suck at breaking. But I wasn’t letting her win this.

“I want to break.”

“No”

“Yes”

“No, Harry,” she said smiling at me.

“PLeeaaassseeee Rachel? I’ll be your best friend.”

“That deal was made a long time ago when you took my pudding cup.” I thought about it and smiled at little us. I was over there talking to the new girl that moved in next door when her cousin came out with two pudding cups: one for Lauren and herself.

_“I want one,” I whined to the little girl with the pudding cups._

_“No, there is only two left. And they’re ours.”_

_“But Harry is nice,” Lauren whispered. She was never really that loud of a talker. All of that volume went to Rachel’s voice._

_“Then you give him YOUR pudding,” the cousin argued. I know it was rude but I really wanted pudding so I took the cousin’s pudding right out of her hands. “Hey! That’s mine!”_

_“If you let me eat it, I’ll share it with you AND be your best friend. Please?”_

_“Lauren is my best friend.”_

_“Yeah, and Rachel is my best friend.”_

_“Well, then we can all be best friends. Like the three mousekateers.”_

_“It’s the three MUSKETEERS, Harry,” Rachel argued._

_“Not on Disney it isn’t. And Disney is cool.” The two girls looked at each other for a minute like they were communicating with their minds before turning back to me._

_“Okay, the three MOUSEkateers.” Rachel agreed and Lauren shook her head before we all high fived each other and I gave Rachel a bite of the pudding._

“The three mousekateers,” I repeated with a smile. She beamed at me and it was all I could ever ask for. Her smile was beautiful. She was beautiful.

“You barely gave me any pudding too,” she whined and I snickered. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

“Tell you what, I will let you break and then it’ll be even.”

“Fine, I guess.”

“Good,” I said as I set up the balls in the triangle shaped rack. I carefully lifted it from the table and watched as she set up her position. I loved how she was so focused on what she was doing. It was like all that existed in the world was her and this pool table.  she shot at the cue ball which zipped down the table, making two balls fall into the sockets, both striped balls. She cheered for herself and I just rolled my eyes.

“You’re just mad,” she teased poking at my sides making me laugh.

“I am not! Go take your next shot,” I said trying to pry her off of me. She flashed me a wicked smile before lining herself up with the cue ball again.

 

So, in the end, I won. It was close, we were both down to just the eight ball but she slipped up on her turn and scratched on the eight ball, which is an automatic win for the opponent. I laughed and cheered and did a little dance. I pretended the pool stick was a guitar and started wailing on it. She laughed but just gave me an annoyed look.

“It was only a win based off a technicality. So it was only a technical win, not a real one.”

“You’re logic is dumb and you’re just mad because I won and you lost,” I teased her poking a dot onto her nose. She made like a mocking laugh noise and I smiled at her.

“It’s not dumb,” she muttered and I smiled at her.

“Well,” I said tromping up the stairs following behind her. “This game of pool went along quite swimmingly…” I flashed a cheeky grin.

“Oh my god,” she whispered rolling her eyes.

“But, I am starving. Do you have anything to eat?”

“Mm, we can make cookies?”

“Yes!” I beamed at her as she pulled the ingredients out of random cabinets in the kitchen. I started mixing the flour, baking soda, and the salt while she mixed the rest of it together. I stirred the powders with my hands and had a bit on my fingertips so I flicked them onto Rachel. She flinched at first and then just took in a deep breath while I cackled.

“This isn’t going to happen,” she said shaking her head.

“What?” I asked trying to hold back a laugh.

“We are not going to be all cliché and have a fight with the mix.”

“You make it sound cheap,” I smiled.

“It is cheap. But you know what hasn’t happened yet?” she said grabbing the bowl of mix I just concocted. “This,” she said with a wicked smile before tossing the whole bowl of powder in my face. I stood there, my face plastered with white mix. I was a little thankful for it because it was masking my rosy red cheeks. I wiped it from my eyelids and my mouth and she smiled smugly at me as I shook my curls out.

“You know what else doesn’t happen very often?” I asked her smiling wickedly. Holy shit I can’t believe what I was about to do. She shook her head, and flinched a little in preparation for what was coming. But I grabbed her wrist and pulled them from guarding her chest to the side of her hips and leant down and pressed a light kiss to her pink lips. I pulled away, smiling sheepishly at her. She had an astonished look in her vibrant blue eyes and little spots of powder here and there on her forehead and cheeks. What the fuck did I just do?! We stared at each other in silence for a long time before I broke it.

“Yeah, I-uh- I should probably get going,” I said letting go of her wrists and grabbing a towel off the counter brushing my face of quickly before throwing it onto the table. She hadn’t budged the whole time, just sat there staring at me instead. I waved a quick goodbye before marching out the door. I made my way into the car and turn the key in the ignition, the engine having a rough time starting up and I just held my breath for a minute, cursing myself quietly. I back out of the driveway and decided to take a little drive. My mom wasn’t expecting me home for another two hours anyway.

—

When I pulled into the driveway at midnight, I saw Lauren’s car parked out front. I was glad she listened but that didn’t alter my mood at all. I opened the door quietly and gave a curt nod to my mum before marching off into my room. I plugged in my phone and watched to see if I had any messages when it lit up. I didn’t. I huffed out a sigh and lay in my bed and pulled a light throw blanket over myself. I just fucking lost my favorite person in the whole world because of one little fuck up. I felt a tear stream down my face.

“Hazza,” I heard a small whisper from somewhere in the room and I checked frantically around. At first, I thought it was my mum at the door but with a tap on the window I knew I was wrong. I lifted the blinds to see a sad and cold Rachel standing out there. She gave me a half smile and I gave her a half smile and I think that’s how I felt in the moment: half happy because I was seeing her and half sad because it was just a bad situation. I lifted the window to let her climb in. she wrapped her arms around my middle and I put mine around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” I muttered into her hair. “I didn’t mean to fuck anything up. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t fuck anything up, Haz. I’m right here.” She looked up at me through her thick rimmed glasses and pressed a kiss to my lips. I smiled into it and cupped her cheeks in my hands, holding her close to me.

“So, now what?” I asked her.

“Now, I think we should just sleep.” I smiled at her and pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

“Okay,” I said plopping down on my bed. She followed suit and lay in front of me. I tucked her underneath my arm and held her hand kissing her hair.

_So maybe_

_You’re gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You’re my wonderwall_

I sang to her until I heard the quiet purrs of her drifting off into her sleep. I felt like I was walking on air. Like in Bambi when all of the animals were twitterpated. That’s what I felt like. I felt as if I was twitterpated. And I was twitterpated very badly. But I don’t think I minded. It was nice to be twitterpated. Especially about someone who I’ve loved for such a long time; I liked being twitterpated by Rachel. God, Bambi was a great movie. I thought about how Rach and I were just like Feline and Bambi. Maybe we would grow older and have twin babies and I would be king of the forest. Oh god, I felt so tired. I drifted off to sleep trying to not focus on Bambi but rather focus on my girl in front of me.


End file.
